Let's Pretend
by December'sRose
Summary: In which Ty Lee questions love and Sokka becomes confused about love in general. Ty Lokka one-shot. For MermaidMidna.


Title: Lets Pretend

Rated K+

Summary: In which Ty Lee questions love and Sokka becomes confused about love in general. Ty Lokka one-shot. For MermaidMidna.

Disclaimer: I dont own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N: Could it be? Yes, I've finally posted up another ATLA one-shot after going months without writing for this fandom. It felt good jumping in it again, so I feel okay about how this turned out. Please review! Also, this is for my friend over on Dasey Nation since she placed second in my fan fiction contest! I'm sorry this took so long to update! **Edit: Okay, so for some reason, when I uploaded the html format to my documents, all my correct punctuation was erased. I just now went back and corrected everything so hopefully it won't be as horrible to look at as before (the editor in me was almost crying! Haha).**

_Dedication: For MermaidMidna. I hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

The aftermath of the war seemed to settle down into reality with ease. Tranquil, sun-lit days followed the defeat of Ozai and the four nations appeared to be celebrating with one another in harmony.

The Fire Nation Palace had become a permanent home for the Avatar, as well as his girlfriend. Sokka and even Suki had their own room in the palace. As for Toph, the strong Earthbender had gone off to find her parents to tell them that she was safe but that she would continue living with her friends in the Fire Nation. Since one of her best friends was the Fire Lord himself her reluctant parents finally agreed to let her go.

When he wasn't spending time with his girlfriend Sokka would continue to practice the skill of sword fighting. Though his space sword had fallen into a fire pit, Sokka and his Master were able to create a new sword for Sokka to wield out of volcanic rock. That particular morning, Suki was to attend matters with the other Kyoshi warriors. New techniques would be taught to the Kyoshi warriors...techniques that Suki had acquired when in prison within the Boiling Rock. Meanwhile, Katara had pulled Aang off to some secret location in hopes, Sokka guessed, for alone time with the Airbender. The last Sokka had heard of Toph was when she was helping Mai and Zuko with some fancy Fire Nation business.

The morning had started off damp but as soon as the sun rose, its' bright rays dried the air in seconds. Sokka decided the best place to practice the new techniques his Master had taught him a few days ago was beside the turtle duck pond, one of his favorite places in the Fire Nation palace to concentrate. A light breeze fell over the secluded area, helping Sokka focus on his current task. The sun shinned on the volcanic sword, allowing it to glimmer and sparkle an even grey. Once, he completed the routine for the new technique. Twice completed. Sokka was completely immersed in focusing all the energy he had upon mastering this new fighting move until...

"Hey, Cutie!"

Startled, Sokka dropped his sword and turned just in time to see Ty Lee cartwheel towards him. The first thing he noticed was that Ty Lee wasnt adorned in Kyoshi Uniform...that she was in her regular pink attire. The second thing he noticed was that Ty Lee once again called him 'Cutie'. Sokka blushed slightly at this.

"Uh...hey, Ty Lee." He greeted her, clearing his throat. "What are you doing here? Are the other Kyoshi warriors back yet?"

The Acrobat shook her head no, much to Sokka's disappointment. "Suki was instructing us but then Iroh called her for assistance so she let us leave for the day."

Sokka watched as Ty Lee twisted herself into a strange position.

"I was on my way to find Mai but then I noticed you here!" She informed him, cheerfully. Her bright smile morphed into a knowing smirk. 'Your aura is especially pink these days, did you know?"

He had heard the girl speak of auras before but his skeptic mind never really cared about them. Due to this, he had no idea what a pink aura meant.

"It means love," Ty Lee giggled, as if reading his mind. Sokka's faint blush deepened in color.

"I...uh..."

"You and Suki, you both love each other right?"

__

Yes, we do.

Sokka's thoughts declared. He felt that Suki had always been his second chance. Since Yue, Sokka often came to the conclusion that there was no way he could fall for another girl. Of course his sister told him that he was being to hard on himself, that Yue's death was not his fault. When Suki reentered his life Sokka vowed that he would do all he could to protect her from harm...to love her.

Only, when he tried to speak his thoughts Sokka found himself unable to admit his love for Suki out loud. After a few sputtering tries, Ty Lee cocked her head to the side and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"You don't seem too sure."

"No, that's not it!" Sokka managed to protest. Why was it so hard to say that he loved Suki out loud? Probably because they've never said the three words out loud to one another. Sokka always told his sister that he loved her but those words had a different meaning. Katara was familyher sister. The words he said to her were obviously platonic.

Was he afraid of saying them out loud? Before he could ponder the answer, Ty Lee yawned and stretched out to lay down on the grass.

"What's love like, Cutie?" She asked, absentmindedly as she stared up at the sky.

Her question made him pause. Sokka turned over completely to look at her yet she still focused her vision upward.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, lamely. "Don't you...know?"

"Well, I came from a large family and all my sisters and I looked exactly alike," Ty Lee told him, a tiny hint of sadness in her once cheerful voice. She sat up properly and sat cross legged. "I guess my parents did love us...but not us as individuals. That's why I joined the circus, have I ever told you that?"

Sokka shook his own head no. It had taken him a while to get used to the fact that Zuko wanted to join their side. After he had accepted his hand in friendship, Mai and Ty Lee came along...saying that Azula's ways were no longer for them. Mai seemed...alright. He never talked to her as much as Aang or Katara did. Ty Lee on the other hand seemed like she would take a while getting used to. Especially since she was the one who attacked Suki that day in the Boiling Rock. Especially since she always called him 'Cutie'.

"I suppose, deep down because she would never admit it to me to my face, Mai loves me like a sister though. And Zuko. I always thought of him as an older brother since Azula and I used to...think of each other as family."

"No way," Sokka smirked, causing Ty Lee to avert her gaze and glance in his direction. "It's strange picturing Azula being...well, you know..._family-like_."

Ty Lee smiled softly. "You're funny, Cutie," She told him. "Hey, I can help you say 'I love you' out loud so you can say it to your girlfriend!"

The offer seemed like one that Sokka wanted to decline the very moment it was offered but after Ty Lee's words registered he couldn't help but smile.

"Really? Thats great!" He said enthusiastically, imagining Suki's expression when he would first say those three words. Ty Lee beamed and hopped to her feat.

"Okay, lets pretend!" She commanded. "I'll play Suki and you play you. Now, how do you feel you should say it?"  
Sokka blushed due to embarrassment; he wasn't expecting Ty Lee to role play his girlfriend.

"Um, okay," He responded. "How about this: Suki?"

"Yes, Sokka?" Ty Lee responded with a horrible impression that made the Warrior laugh for a moment. Quickly, he shut up after receiving Ty Lee's impatient glare and continued.

"Well, we've known each other...for a while and I was just wondering, hoping really, if you feel the same way I do? I...uh..." His words were lost as Ty Lee crossed her arms, curiously.

"You, what Sokka?" She demanded using her Suki-impression again. Sokka frowned at her.

"Hey, why are you getting all defensive?" He complained.

Ty Lee shrugged. "I guess that's just how I would respond if someone came up to me and kept sputtering nonsense."

"Yeah well, you're not playing you," Sokka reminded. "You're playing the role of my girlfriend." He didn't notice the hopeful sparkle that twinkled in Ty Lees eyes as he said this. She composed herself.

"Okay, start again." She advised.

"Suki, we've known each other a long time and I was just wondering if you felt how I feel about you. I...I love you."

Ty Lee clapped her hands and jumped up and down in her spot. "I love you too, Cutie!" She cried, throwing her arms around him in a hug. Sokka tensed up nervously as if expecting Suki to come and witness this...assuming the worst. He gently pulled Ty Lees arms from around his neck.

"Thanks and all, Ty Lee, but...what gives? Suki's not really a touchy-hugging person. Plus, you're the only one who ever calls me 'Cutie'." The girl blinked innocently as Sokka continued. "You know that were pretending...right?"

Ty Lee smiled and nodded before leaning forward to whisper in Sokkas ear. "Yes, I know," She said quietly. "But here's my secret: _I'm_ not pretending."

Sokka jumped back, alarmed, but Ty Lee already pulled back and bended over backwards so she could walk on her hands.

"I'm glad I could help, Cutie!" Ty Lee practically sang as she made her way to the path that led inside the palace. Sokka was left standing behind...confused and stunned. It was no secret that Ty Lee was a unique type of girl. Confusing, yeah...but unique. Though pleased with himself that he had finally gotten the words out, Sokka couldn't help but become irritated since he was now confused over a different matter. Was he really playing a game of pretend? The words flew out of his mouth so easily when he was pretending with Ty Lee but what happened if he froze while saying it to his real girlfriend? And what did Ty Lee mean, when she said she wasn't pretending?

Sokka sighed, giving up as he bent down to pick up his sword, coming to the conclusion that it wasnt that he was clueless...love was just complicated.

No one could blame the complex situation on him, right?

"Girls," Sokka muttered as he started practicing his routine again, now accompanied by distracting thoughts of a peculiar, Acrobat in pink.

Love was indeed complicated.

-Fin-

A/N: Okay, so I know this isn't really defined as fluff but I wanted to make it so where I wouldn't get Sokka and Ty Lee out of character. I hope Ty Lee was in character though, this is my first time really writing her out with dialogue and such. That's all for now guys, thanks for reading! Until next time!

__

"Never let go of the one you truly love."

-December'sRose


End file.
